The Mark of Athena
by userdoesnotwishtobediscovered
Summary: Another MoA. Who will be the seventh demigod of the prophecy? What troubles will the seven face? Will they succeed in defeating Gaea? Includes Percy/Annabeth, Frank/Hazel/Leo as stupid as that sounds and Piper/Jason/Reyna. DISCONTINUED. So hate me... :-/
1. Chapter 1

**The Mark of Athena**

**A/N: I'm slowly going insane waiting for The Mark of Athena (like all the PJO and HoO fans are) to come out and there are only a few MoAs that I would deem as Rick Riordan style. So, here I am, sitting in front of the computer, making my own version of The Mark of Athena. First fic so take it easy on me, would ya? I'll do my best to follow Rick Riordan's style and update more, but I'm usually quite busy… Updates on Sundays then! Please R and R!**

**Disclaimer: I sylfre (it means own, I think) naught (nothing). Thou art daft if thou thought so.**

**A/N: So, since I thought the original chapter was terrible, I decided to rewrite this. Hopefully, this one will be better. To any Starkids out there, TEAM STARKIDS! (I'm listening to A Very Potter Musical as I am writing this.) Shout-outs ,thank-yous and apologies in the A/N in the next chappie.**

I

Annabeth

Annabeth was scared.  
>Oh, not so much about the hundreds of heavily armed Romans waiting beneath their huge flying warship, Argo II (even though that was also a primary concern), but about Percy. After 8 months of not seeing her boyfriend since a certain goddess, *cough* Hera *cough*, kidnapped him and dumped him in the Roman camp, she was extremely nervous. <em>What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has another girlfriend? WHAT IF HE'S DEAD?<em>  
>The Argo II, by the way, was an enormous flying warship specially designed and made by the Hephaestus and Athena cabin for the battle between the demigods and Gaea. The bronze plating gleamed in the sunlight and the majestic sail flapped in the wind. But Annabeth didn't care about any of that, she was more focused on the fact that she was finally meeting her boyfriend, that Seaweed Brain, after 8 months. <span>8 MONTHS!<span> Although she did get Hera's reasoning when she switched the leaders between the Greek and Roman camps so that they could meet and unite against Gaea, she still wanted to give her a godly punch in the face.  
>"10 minutes to landing!" Leo, the "supreme commander", as he called himself, announced.<br>Annabeth's nodded at Jason, who had joined her at the prow of the deck. Since he still hadn't regained all of his memories, he spent most of his time in his room concentrating on his past. They would be the first to walk off the Argo II. Jason because the Roman campers will hopefully see him and not attack since he had been their leader, Annabeth because she was the leader of Camp Half-Blood.  
>"You ready?" Annabeth asked.<br>"As ready as I'll ever be." was the reply.  
>Annabeth looked back at the campers. All the head consolers of the cabins had come with a few of their sibling, along with Thalia, some Hunters of Artemis and Grover. Thalia and Grover had abandoned their duties just to see their best friend.<br>_You better be here with all your memories back Seaweed Brain, or else I'm going to kill you and Hera.  
><em>Thalia caught her looking. She winked and gave her a thumbs up. _"It will be fine._ " She mouthed.  
>"And... WE'RE HERE!" Leo shouted.<br>Jason gulped.  
>"Well, here goes nothing. Leo, Piper, you'll be the next off the ship, and Leo?"<br>"Yes Sparky?"  
>Jason rolled his eyes at the nickname.<br>"Try not to crack jokes or hit on the girls, okay? The people here aren't exactly that _friendly_ ."  
>Leo smirked.<br>"Fine, Sparky. But only because Beauty Queen here will charmspeak me into to doing it anyway."  
>Piper smacked him.<br>"Jeez Beauty Queen. No need to be so sensitive."  
>"Leo-" Piper started to say threateningly, but I cut her off.<br>"Look guys, we've been through this a lot of times already. Don't argue with each other. The Romans might think we are weak. Don't harm any of them. They will kill you. And Leo, shut it."  
>Everyone laughed, but it was strained. The campers knew that gaining the Romans trust was crucial for them to survive this war. If they don't cooperate, Gaea will destroy them all.<br>"Well, here goes nothing."  
>Leo, pressed a button on the control panel, and lowered the gangplank. Annabeth and Jason stepped forward, facing the Romans, and hopefully Percy.<p>

* * *

><p>Annabeth scanned the crowd, searching for a Percy. <em>Black hair green eyes. Black hair green eyes. Black hair green eyes. Bla- AHA!<br>_ Percy stood there, wearing the most stupid costume ever, a toga and a purple cape, staring intently and curiously at the ship.  
><em>He has to remember me, he just HAS to!<br>_At that moment, Percy caught her eye.  
><em>Come on, Seaweed Brain!<br>_Percy grinned.

**A/N: So that was a really lame sort-of cliffy. And it was short. Sorry. *shuffles feet*I should be doing a piece of English writing for school but I feel really bad for not updating on Sunday, so screw that. Hopefully, this chapter was better than the old one… Annabeth seemed a bit too strong though, not really the "emotional, sensitive and breaking-down girlfriend", but she is strong. I mean, look at her life! Surely this wouldn't affect her that much! Again, I am very sorry, and I hope you guys won't be too mad at me. Since I feel so bad, I'm not even going to make you review, but if you do, THANKS! Bye!**


	2. Author's Note and discontinuation

**A/N: OH MY GODS I AM SO SO SO SORRY! I rewrote the first chapter so it would make more sense but… Anyways, I am SO sorry for not updating on Sunday. Hope you guys will forgive me. Updates this Sunday. 99% positive. Also, thanks to AdrianeDreamer101, Ms. AnnabethPotter, shannononom, , love-serenades, Ektomaluja39 and Wizzpotter for adding my story to their Story Alerts and/or Favourites list. THANKS A LOT GUYS! Thanks to shannononom, Angelwings178 and Ektomaluja39 for reviewing my story as well. Very happy… I'll try to be more original with my story. Thanks a lot for the advice! Oh, and my grammar isn't the best so if you guys find any grammar mistakes please do tell me. My spelling isn't great either but I usually use the spell checker… I might miss some though so do tell me if you notice any. Thanks a lot to all of you and again, VERY SORRY for the delay and lack of originality and new stuff. SORRY! Chapter 2 will have a 99% chance of being uploaded on Sunday. I'll do my best. Thanks a lot!**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So... You people probably hate me now... So sorry, but I probably won't be able to update on this story anymore, for reasons too complicated to explain... (Partly due to school, partly due to me, partly due to the fact that I don't have that much time on my hands, partly because I'm better at one-shots than multiple chapter stories.) Anyway, discontinued for this story. I'll still do my best to upload stories now and then. Might have a shot at a multiple chapter story. Again, sorry! Will be marked as discontinued but will be left here as record... So, I'm going to start running now, before you start throwing virtual tomatoes at me. You may hate. I hate myself now anyway. SORRY!**


End file.
